1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an instrument panel and in particular to one which can emit lights with different colors as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional dashboard for automobiles is provided with a lighting means for making it easier to observe the reading in the dashboard in case of insufficient light. However, the lighting means is simply a light bulb thereby making the dashboard look dull and monotonous. Hence, it has been proposed to use an electroluminescent device to make it look more interesting. Nevertheless, the electroluminescent device has only one color and cannot provide lights with different colors thus making it still unsatisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument panel which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to the structure of an instrument panel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an instrument panel which can emit lights with different colors as desired.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an instrument panel includes a housing having an open end, an instrument body having a dial and arranged within the housing, a red light-emitting diode mounted on the dial, a green light-emitting diode mounted on the dial, a blue light-emitting diode mounted on the dial, a control means fitted within the housing and electrically connected with the red, green and blue light emitting diodes for selectively controlling the light emitting diodes to give light, and a cover mounted on the open end of the housing for keeping the instrument body within the housing.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.